


Feedback Situated

by FrozenHearts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ableism, Adam is too pure, Also One Arm, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Conventions, Embarassment, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Meetings, Gen, I honestly have only seen season one of the show, I legit don't even watch youtube, M/M, Or weird, Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, This Is STUPID, YouTube, Youtuber AU, people can be jerks, shiro is a disaster gay, sne dhelp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: There's always that one fan who's self entitled and has a holier than thou attitude and Pidge really wished Shiro would stand up for himself instead of letting things slide.





	Feedback Situated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confusedsatanist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedsatanist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A history of very public mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627828) by [confusedsatanist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedsatanist/pseuds/confusedsatanist). 



> Inspired by a really cute youtuber au by confused satanist!
> 
> Also there's always one or two people who are weird or feel entitled at cons which i absolutely hate- like these people are just people. please be respectful of everyone famous or otherwise

When Shiro started making Youtube videos, they weren't really his videos to begin with. His brother, Keith, had shown him some cooking videos from this youtuber named Hunk, in hopes that Shiro might actually be able to learn how to cook for himself instead of living off fast food, but the efforts were in vain, as Shiro was pretty sure he didn't even know what half the ingredients used in the video were. Not to mention that each one seemed to feature a girl named Pidge, who enjoyed undermining the video by eating everything before Hunk even had a chance to present it.

They were a funny pair, but Shiro never expected to meet them in real life. As a Youtuber himself, his main focus was on exercise, life advice and videos of his cat Black (who he very imaginatively named when he was five thank you very much!) so he didn't think his content was entirely worthy of all the attention he sometimes got. And now he was here, at Vid-Con, standing on stage with a microphone in hand ready to announce Hunk and Pidge to this extremely large crowd whose screams of excitement slowly turned to those of agony as time went on.

Biting his lip, Shiro sighed. This was simple. All he had to do was walk out, make the introduction and then moderate the questions. The panel wasn't for him, it was for Hunk and Pidge. Two total strangers who happened to be internet famous and would look to him if things got weird or if they were unable to deflect anything they didn't want to answer.

No pressure.

Squaring his shoulders, Shiro took the microphone from the lackey standing next to him. His palm was already sweating as he took it, setting his gaze into one that he hoped looked cool, confident and suave.

The lackey laughed, "Dude, you should relax. They won't eat you."

Apparently not so cool, confident or suave then. Giving him a polite smile, Shiro nodded, chest heaving a sigh as he then forced himself to walk on wobbly legs out to the stage and greet the adoring fans.

\----

Hunk knew anxiety when he saw it. he experienced it himself many times- sneaking out of the house to go get taco Bell with Pidge, only to worry about getting caught on the way home. Cramming for an exam last minute only to discover class was canceled the next day. Waiting for the timer to go off when baking his sugar cookies so he could ice them perfectly.

Yeah, Hunk could say he knew anxiety. It didn't really help that he worked on such a public platform, but with Pidge he enjoyed it. Youtube was the one way Hunk could guarantee that his food came clean and crisp out of the oven and no disasters were to be had. Unless Pidge managed to sneak into his videos as she usually did and ate them all, which resulted in a psuedo-shouting match onscreen.

So when he saw the host of the panel walk out with shaky legs, he understood. It was scary to be doing something for the first time in front of total strangers but Hunk had to admit, the man was attractive. Tall, extremely buff to the point where his shirt looked like it was going to rip at the seams with each movement of his arms, and the blush on his face when confronted with the crowd's screaming? Adorable, absolutely adorable.

"Uh, hi everyone, I'm you're host, Takashi Shirogane..." he introduced himself nervously, his voice trailing off amidst the yelling.

"Honestly I feel bad for him," Pidge spoke up, making Hunk jump in his chair, "Dude's a total beefcake too so people are probably gonna be all over him."

Hunk frowned, "You think so?"

Pidge shrugged, leaning back in her chair, "It's classic fan-base behavior. They come for the celebrity, stay for the muscle-head they only see once in their entire life, trust me."

Hunk shrugged, deciding to let Shiro finish his introductions. Now it was question time.

\-----

For the most part, the panel went well. Pidge watched as the host grew calmer as time went on, the man giving encouraging smiles to nervous fans and being able to deflect some more than inappropriate comments and questions ("Hunk you can eat jelly out of my belly button any day!" and "Would you ever consider doing a video with only your apron on?" which Shiro managed to cut in with a quick "That would be very unsanitary and probably cause a lot of legal disagreements regarding content rights. Next question!" Pidge didn't think Hunk had ever looked more grateful in that moment.)

When another fan went to sit back in their assigned seat, Shiro glanced at the two stars sitting opposite him onstage, Pidge could see the sweat beading on Shiro's forehead, along with the slight tremble in his hand as he pushed back the tuft of white in his black hair. It looked pretty cool, if Pidge was being honest. Matt would probably kill her if she came home with dyed hair though. Or Sam, whoever saw it first. A young woman came to the stand, smoothing her dress as she walked. The microphone screeched as she cleared her throat into it.

  
So my question is for Pidge," the girl said, cocking her head, "Although it's not really a question more of a statement."

Pidge grimaced. She hated these kinds of people. The people who thought they could just waltz over and say whatever they wanted because freedom of speech, right? But Pidge knew as a public star, she had to be nice, and being nice meant taking all the questions even if they were weird. So she smiled, gesturing for the girl to go on, "No problem! What is it you wanna say?"

"I just wanted to say that I think it's great that you're including more disabled people in events like this," the girl said, "Just 'cause I know a lot of people can be ableist but you guys so score points for not being ableist at all."

Pidge and Hunk shared an incredulous look as the girl continued to ramble, completely ignoring whatever else she had to say. Pidge could see a few audience members in the front of the audience, all with varying degrees of embarrassment or utter agony as they listened to this girl talk. One in particular, a man with brown skin and light brown hair, looked like he wanted to snap his glasses in half if that was any indication to where the conversation was going.

Thankfully, Hunk cut the girl off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's, uh... cool! That's cool, I guess but can I ask for clarification? I mean, I'm a little confused here."

The fan jutted her chin at Shiro, "You're moderator? He's only got one arm, but i think it's cool of you guys to include him-"

Pidge turned in her seat and decided to really take a good look at Shiro just then. Aside from his general beefiness and all around adorableness, it took her a minute to see what the girl was talking about. Pidge could see the bright red face, the uncomfortable smile and the clench of his muscles as he nervously started fiddling with the microphone in his hand but so far she didn't see anything wrong with him.

And then Hunk nudged her as inconspicuously as possible to whisper in her ear, "His right arm, Pidge."

Pidge glanced back at Shiro- aside from looking like he wanted to die right there and then, he seemed to be folding in on himself, shoulders hunched and face turned towards the floor. Sweat was clearly visible now and it definitely wasn't from the stage lights, despite knowing how hot those things could get; but now she could see the scars, see the lack of an arm this clearly able-bodied idiot kept wanting to talk about.

"-nd that's all i really wanted to say." the fan ended on a cheerful note, almost looking right at Shiro as she finished. The smile on her face told Pidge that she had no idea how much discomfort she had caused and if she did, she didn't really care. The look on Shiro's face seemed dazed, his eyes glazed over as he no doubt was trying to ignore what the girl had just said. 

Just as Pidge was about to say something, already feeling her lip curl with disdain, she heard Shiro awkwardly laughing into the microphone, "Well, I'm glad to be hear, thank you. Any other questions?"

\-----

Adam was absolutely pissed. He came to Vid-Con to see Hunk and Pidge's panel, as he had an affinity for cooking and loved science. His apartment was a hunk of junk and the smell of sugar cookies, and his room-mate (bless Matt Holt's soul) always put up with it so he got Adam a ticket to Vid-Con for his birthday and here he was. At Pidge and Hunk's panel. Listening to some entitles jack-ass make comments about the moderator. Who was not at all attractive, with his jacked bod, long legs and thighs that made Adam want to praise the Lord for. The moderator totally didn't have a smooth voice that made him weak in the knees (despite having sat down in the first row) and he so didn't think the light hit him just so, accentuating his high cheekbones and cute blush.

Matt would never let him live this down, but that wasn't the point.

He watched as the moderator graciously changed the subject and soon the panel was over. Adam sat patiently as people pushed their way through the aisles, the hubbub and chaos following the crowd out the door. Over the rims of his glasses, Adam could see Pidge and Hunk still sitting onstage, huddled close as Pidge angrily spouted something about the fan. A hand on her shoulder from Hunk was calm and familiar, while the moderator- his name slipped Adam's mind already- smiled softly, shrugging as he walked over to the stage and reached behind the podium to produce a metal arm, the silver glinting menacingly under the bright stage lights.

Heaving a sigh, Adam pushed himself up, slowly approaching the stage as Pidge started yelling again.

"-n't have taken that crap, Shiro!" Pidge was saying, looking like a rabid animal as Hunk tried to calm her down.

Shiro was bashful, "She probably meant well and have you seen my prosthetic? I didn't think people would want to see it anyway, it's kinda rough to look at."

"Why'd you take it off in the first place, man?" Hunk asked.

"It kinda hurt this morning when I put it on," Shiro said, "And have you seen these lights? you'd have gotten nothing but glare."

Pidge made a noise, crossing her arms as she frowned, "I still would have liked to deck her."

"And I would have told Matt on you," Adam piped up.

"Adam!" Pidge cried, suddenly launching herself offstage and Adam just barely caught her before going down like a pile of bricks. He landed with a thud, Hunk clambering down the stairs to get to them and Adam swore he could see Shiro giggling from the corner of his eye. His attention went back to Pidge as she thumped his shoulder, angrily demanding, "You have to tell Shiro to stick up for himself!"

"Pidge, I'm fairly certain Shiro is an adult," Adam said, managing to sit up as Pidge moved to sit next to him.

"Nah, he's more like a puppy," Pidge grinned, "Maybe you should show him around?"

Adam found himself stammering out an excuse- what if Shiro was with someone? What if he wasn't staying for the whole day? Did he have anything else to do at the con or-

"I'd like that, if you don't mind," Shiro cut his thoughts off and Adam jumped to find Shiro reaching out to help him up. The man's grip was strong as he pulled Adam to his feet, and he liked to think his hand lingered a little longer than necessary until Pidge cleared her throat impatiently.

"Uh... y-yeah! Sure!" Adam squeaked, then to Pidge, "I guess I'll meet up with you and Matt later?"

Pidge gave him a thumbs up, gesturing for Hunk to follow her, calling back, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Adam knew he must look tomato red, and Shiro chuckling yet again wasn't helping things. On top of being attractive he had a cute laugh and Adam wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Like, now, please. Clearing his throat, Shiro spoke, "I just need to visit my little brother first, he works security. Is that okay?"

Adam nodded, "Of course! I have no one else to do anyway- no _thing_! _Nothing else to do_! Yeah!"

Shiro laughed again, thankfully not catching Adam's blunder as he went ahead of him walking down the aisles and dear lord, Adam wanted to get down on his knees and propose, Shiro was fine as fuck and he would have to thank Pidge later. Instead of falling to his knees however, he rushed to follow Shiro when he called, falling into step as they went in search of the man's brother.

He totally didn't blush when Shiro took his hand to navigate the crowds either, but neither would he deny it if asked.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't my best writing wise but at least it's something right? Just whenever I go to conventions there's always that one person who is so self-righteous and ends up making everyone uncomfortable and I kinda wanted to express why that isn't okay. Treat people with respect at cons or anywhere for that matter.


End file.
